Just To Have You Back
by dbzmonkey
Summary: My take on Goku and ChiChi's life after Buu. A tad OOC. Contains some bad language in future chapters and some lemon in some (of most) chapters.
1. Just To Have You Back

Hi! This is my first fic, a few chapters are already written, so going to put them up after a couple of days. This is just something I have been toying with for a few weeks so decided to see how it would work if I typed it up. :)

As with this and all future fics, I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any characters *sad face* I am just borrowing them to use as my puppets.

Hope you enjoy this and please review! This first chapter is a bit short, but future chapters are longer. I promise!

"Oh Goku, yes…right there" ChiChi panted heavily. Her hands tangled in his wild hair as his mouth and tongue worked against her. He lifted one leg slightly over his shoulder giving him better access to her body, his fingers gripping her hips, keeping her still. Her back arched, her arms reached to the headboard behind her, grasping onto the wooden backing and biting her lip to keep as quiet as possible. Goku's tongue lapped furiously against her nerve-filled flesh, determined to make her come one more time.  
Her pants were coming faster, holding her breath and closing her eyes. One hand found the back of her husband's head again, gripping his hair. Her back arched one last time as she shuddered and moaned his name. Her legs tightened against his head to keep him going for a tiny bit longer, allowing her to ride out her pleasure.

Goku complied, changing licking, to kissing; making his way back up her body, placing small open mouthed kisses over her sweaty, flushed skin. Taking the time to place kisses on her collar bone, shoulder, to her neck and jaw line before coming to her lips. Kissing her gently, making the most of her semi-sedated state.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes closing of their own accord.  
Goku saw she was fighting sleep, who could blame her? They had been making love for the best part of 6 hours. It must have been the early hours of the morning, the only form of light coming from the bedside clock.  
"I love you too." He replied quietly. Goku rolled off of her, to his side of their bed. Sitting up slightly, he stretched his neck and shoulders out.  
ChiChi stifled a little giggle at her husband's actions.  
"You're going to regret that in the morning huh?" She asked, referring to his earlier actions.  
Goku smirked, as much as he would be aching in the morning, he'd never regret it.  
"Are you kidding? Hearing you moaning like that? How could I regret it?" He asked, turning to face his wife who had a blush on her cheeks.

ChiChi placed a playful slap on his bare chest and snuggled up to Goku. It was a matter of seconds before she was asleep, happy to have her man back.  
Goku pulled her closer to him. Inhaling the floral sent of her hair. Something he didn't think he would ever smell again. Placing a small kiss on her lips, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Kids Are Away!

Goku stirred, blinking slowly, he gazed at the bedside clock.

9:47am.

The sun was beaming through the window, illuminating the room. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He was so happy to be home. He tightened his grasp on her gently, hugging her close to him. He kissed her forehead, his hand running down her side, leaving a ghostly tickle which made her arch against him. He felt her naked body pressing against his. He groaned inwardly, wanting her again.  
He moved a few strands of hair from her face to behind her ear and rolled her onto her back. He kissed her jawline, his hand slowly trailing down her body, set on pleasuring her again.

"Don't even think about it." ChiChi whispered quietly. Knowing what her husband would have been aiming for.  
Goku raised an eyebrow, not aware she was awake in the first place. He breathed lightly against her ear, causing her to feel shivers up her spine.  
"Well, that is my morning surprise for you ruined." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he turned to his back.

ChiChi laughed. She rolled back to her side. Squinting as the light was intruding her vision. She was exhausted. Goku had made up for a lot of lost time last night and she was feeling it this morning.  
Goku moved to sit up; his hand reaching for the back of his neck. He winced at the dull ache present; giving the area a hard squeeze to release some of the tension.

"This is your fault." He said, as he massaged his neck. ChiChi looked at him questionably, and smiled as she got his reference.  
"I didn't force you to do it. " She stated simply. Goku laughed, she was right there.

Goku watched as his wife left the bed and walked to their closet, grabbing her robe and tightened it around her waist.

He stared at her figure, just as curvy as ever, her hair shone in the sunlight.  
"You are so beautiful." He stated, his eyes admiring her.  
She blushed at his comment. He always told her, but she wasn't one for taking compliments.  
Before she knew what was happening, she felt his hot breath against her ear.  
"I can't wait for tonight, I am going to have you again, and again.." he said huskily as he nuzzled her cheek.  
ChiChi blushed furiously. She was not used to the attention she was getting, but who was she to say no?

ChiChi batted his intruding hands away.  
"Breakfast?" She questioned, trying to get his mind elsewhere.

* * * *

ChiChi stared at the mountain of washing up in front of her. Smiling to herself, she noted how there was more of it now Goku was back. She got to work on the dishes, looking outside every few seconds, admiring her family who were outside. Goku was perched up against a rock watching his two sons spar with each other. Everything was how it should be, her husband was back and her children had their father back.

Goku admired his two boys, he was shocked to find out ChiChi had been sparring with Goten; the young Saiyan was so much more advanced than he was at his age. He glanced over at the house and saw his wife wiping her face.  
He stood up, brushing off his gi pants before walking towards the house. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to ChiChi and pulled her close to him.

ChiChi complied, resting her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. She had missed him so much, funnily it was only once he returned did she realise just how much she had missed him.

Goku looked down, holding one side of her face; he made her look up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Gently, just like he started to last night. ChiChi moaned quietly. His hands ran down her back, he pulled his head back and reached for her hand.

He took a few steps back, still holding on to her, wanting her to follow him. She did, they were in the living room. Goku had turned the sound on the TV down a little and pulled her into his lap as he fell onto the sofa.  
"I have missed you so much." He said simply, brushing a single lock of hair out of her face.  
She smiled, making eye contact with him again, she saw the love in his eyes. She knew he had missed her, remembering back to the lookout tower when he said he was granted his life back, he was so happy.

He wanted her so badly, just sitting next to her was driving him mad. Tonight could not come quick enough.

The rest of the day had gone by peacefully.  
Gohan had left for a date with Videl, or 'Miss Kissy-Kissy' as she had become known; and Goten was at Capsule Corp with Trunks.

ChiChi had just finished putting the last of the dishes away in the cupboards, placing her dish cloth down on the side and admiring her clean kitchen, knowing by the morning it would be pure chaos again. She wouldn't have it any other way.

She turned and switched off the lights, making her way upstairs to her bedroom. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of Goku in nothing but a towel, rubbing his unruly hair with another one, drying himself off from his shower. She watched as he tossed the towel in the hamper and stretched his arms out before turning around and facing her.

"Hey beautiful" he said, his voice low. He made his way over to their bed and sat down. Taking the gi top that was thrown on the bed to one side and folding it.  
ChiChi smiled, the amount of months it took her to drum that into his head and he had still remembered. She made her way over to the closet and pulled out her nightgown, a simple, short white one, nothing special. Closing the door to their closet, she began making her way to the bathroom to change.

"Why do you do that?" Goku questioned. It wasn't like there was nothing he hadn't seen before anyway. ChiChi shrugged in a silent response.  
"I don't know, habit I guess." She said. Goku nodded, he wished she wouldn't go in a separate room to change but understood.  
To his surprise, ChiChi made her way to their bed and began undressing. She undid the sash around her waist and put it to one side. Her dress started falling off of her body without its simple support. Shrugging her shoulders, she let it fall to the floor, standing only in her bra and panties. Goku's eyes were wandering around her body; her neck, bearing a faded bite mark on the right hand side, her shoulders, leading to her chest, rising and falling with each breath, her narrow waist, flat stomach and curvaceous hips. He loved every single inch of her.  
He leaned up and pulled her flush against him, his lips crashing onto hers in a silent show of want, need and love. His hands traced up her back, reaching the clasp of her bra before undoing it with practised ease.

Opening his eyes, he marvelled at her breasts, taking one nipple between his lips and licking the tip gently. ChiChi arched against him, her hands running through his hair. His hands travelled down her body and his hands slipped in the hem of her underwear, slowly pushing them over her hips, down her things and to her knees where she wriggled out of them. ChiChi returned the favour, gently pulling his towel from his waist. Goku lifted his head from her breasts and captured her lips once again; pulling her down to lying next to him.  
ChiChi allowed her hands to roam over her husband's rock hard muscular body, raking her nails over his collar bone, something he always loved. Goku purred softly, trailing his tongue over her neck, he lapped at the bite mark he gave her their first time together, ChiChi shuddered, her hands travelling lower, over Goku's stomach, lower, until she reached her goal, stroking him softly, loving how he exhaled sharply, his head falling onto her shoulder, gasping at the feeling rushing through him.  
"I love knowing what I can do to you." ChiChi whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his cheek, her tongue darting out, licking the jugular vein, now pulsing rapidly.  
Goku couldn't respond, his head was clouded, all he could do was return the favour. His hand ghosted over her thigh, a silent request for her to spread her legs, which she willingly obliged. Goku stroked her, loving how wet she was already, his fingers slick. ChiChi stopped her actions on her husband, throwing her head back, moaning his name as his teasing fingers began their slow torturous actions of demonstrating what was to come. His thumb brushed over her most sensitive part causing her to buck her hips up. He couldn't take it, he had to have her.  
Goku rolled his wife onto her back, his arms under her legs, grasping onto her hips. He expertly entered her, slowly, giving them both time to adjust.

ChiChi released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding and began long, heavy pants and Goku moved in and out of her body, her legs were tight against his ribs, one of his hands now behind her head, lifting her up just enough for their lips to meet. Between short, hot, fiery kisses came moans and groans of pure pleasure.

Goku adjusted himself slightly, lifting one of her legs so it was perched over his shoulder, he moved faster, his own breath ragged, sweat quickly building over his skin. ChiChi was unable to do anything other than lay still and let her husband do as he pleased, her mind was a fog, the sensation of orgasm quickly approaching, her arms reached up, grabbing onto a pillow behind her and digging her fingers in, gripping as hard as she could.  
Goku was nearing his end, his thrusts became harder, listening to his wife almost screaming his name.  
"You feel so fucking amazing." Goku moaned out, his words causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. He usually wasn't one for obscenities, except for when it was necessary of course and this was a good a time as any. His hand reached between then, searching for a small nub guaranteed to make her see stars. He rubbed slowly, feeling her tighten her entire body underneath him.

That was it, ChiChi's back arched almost painfully. Her entire body shuddered. Her fingers gripped into his shoulders as her mind went completely blank. She heard Goku moan out her name above her and his head fall onto her shoulder; his heavy, hot breath waving over her neck, the sudden jerking of his hips coming to a stop.

It was a few moments before he was able to lift his head, squinting his eyes, clearing the blurry vision he had, he gazed lovingly at his wife; kissing her gently on her slightly swollen lips. ChiChi returned the kiss, her hands reaching up to his head, holding him still. Still panting lightly, they pulled apart and Goku rolled over, his arm resting over his eyes while waiting for his laboured breathing to return to normal.

"Kami, I have missed this." He said between short breaths. Re reached down and held ChiChi's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently.  
"I have missed you more though." He said sweetly, gazing into her eyes.  
She smiled in response.  
"I have missed you too." She said quietly; sleep quickly wanting to come over her. Goku smiled, he loved moments like this.  
ChiChi yawned, her hand covering her mouth, followed by a stretch. She rolled over so her back was against Goku. He turned over to snuggle in behind her, his arm over her waist, tracing lazy circles over her stomach.

"I love you ChiChi, more than anything." He said quietly, placing small kisses along her shoulder.  
"I love you too Goku, I am so happy I have you back."

Woah my face felt red hot writing that. Of course, more lemon to follow, probably..naughtier lemon. If I can face it.  
Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot that people are reading and enjoying.  
As always, I am open to constructive criticism. Any improvements on my writing I will be sure to address. Also, any ideas for fics? Or a pairing you would like? I will give it a go.

Update again in a few days!


End file.
